


Holiday Wishes

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Uh… Optimus gives Starscream a card. *sage nod*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None unless pointless fluffiness counts?  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 1 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Holiday Wishes/Snow Angels
> 
> **Bonus Silliness:** [Snow Seekers](http://ladydragonwolf76.deviantart.com/art/Snow-Seekers-295227430)

Optimus tried not to fidget as Starscream continued to stare at the large red envelop he had given him. Slowly, and with a flick of a crimson gaze up to Optimus’ optics, Starscream turned the envelop over and stuck his thumb under the flap and slid it to break the seal. Optimus had gone all out, fancy sealing wax and a custom stamp with his English initials and a holly leaf. It was probably silly and over the top, but he really wanted to make a positive impression.

The card was drawn out, handled delicately between careful blue fingers. It was one of a kind custom art, and by the slow smile that curled over Starscream’s lips, Optimus had stroked his ego suitably.

“Wishing you all the best this Holiday Season,” Starscream read. “Cute.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Aren’t you a little early with this? I thought the humans celebrated later in the month.”

Optimus grinned and rocked back on his heels, affecting an innocent air. “They do.”

Optic ridge arching, Starscream -surprisingly- let it drop without further questioning, and then made Optimus’ night by leaning up to kiss his mask. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Happy Holidays, Starscream.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
